conversations
by SpiderInTheWeb
Summary: a possible conversation between characters hades and persephone. no other percy jackson characters involved


_this is my first fan fiction so I apologise for the grammar or spelling mistakes_

_A big thank you to craZyPshyChoLadY for inspiration and persephone's lines_

_DISCLAIMER- I AM DEFIANTLY NOT RICK __RIORDAN_

* * *

_Italics = Persephone_

**Bold = hades**

* * *

_The mean people are making me watch harry potter!_

**How dare they!**

_Can I set Cerebus on them?_

**If you wish unless it is the first one he had a cameo in that one**

_No I'm watching number 7&8 but he was such a good boy for the cameras and he only ate one member of the crew_

**I was very proud of him but sadly he has now developed a love of cameras its rather annoying**

_Well he gets bored and you know he enjoys chasing people now and then, and he goes off his honey cakes if he stays underground to long_

**Maybe I should let him loose in the fields of punishment every so often it may help his boredom I wonder if he would like L.A lots of people to chase lots of cameras the city just thrives with life its awful**

_A holiday perhaps, we could send Charon with him you don't have to go with them dear_

**Yes I'm sure they would enjoy it might stop Charon complaining**

_I wish I could spend the summer underground this year_

**I wish that every year alas we have other duties to uphold as you must spend time with your mother and Zeus has decreed I must spend some time with the mortals so I'm in charge of a bunch of teenagers this summer**

…_.kidnappings illegal uncle dear …. You should remember that after all the trouble you got in to over me_

**But they would just disappear and may I remind you that you ate the seeds before I returned you**

_Because you tricked me_

**Whoever said I was honest**

_There is a difference between being honest and playing the game fairly_

**But rules are meant to be broken and life is never fair consider it a life lesson**

_*Humph* that's rich life lessons from the king of the dead_

**Exactly I don't want people hurrying to meet me, I mean think of all the forms to be filled out all the meetings I would have to attend**

_Aww … sweetie admit you enjoy dreaming new more creative punishments_

**That is very true but I could do without the work load I swear its torture…. Hmm torture … death by paperwork, could work I suppose and I would only have to read the parts on it effectiveness **

_I've said many times get a secretary what about that nice young mortal Tim something or other you know who I'm on about does the really creepy films I'm sure he'd enjoy the job and it would give you more time to enjoy the afterlife_

**That is an idea but a mortal they're so annoying well at least he never portrayed me as having blue flames for hair**

_You can get a little hot headed dear remember how bent out of shape you got over the whole Heracles incident_

**Yes that impudent brat breaking in to my kingdom I should have let Fluffy eat him but I fear it would give him indigestion and then Airhead had to go make him immortal just to spite me**

_Well maybe next time you'll remember the consequence of trying to entrap other women_

**Yes dear though I'm pretty sure I apologised for that**

_I believe you apologised for gallivanting around with another women while I was spending the summer with my mother by offering me Pegasus' head on a platter_

**What the horse was annoying and it was the perfect gift**

_I would have preferred it still attached to the horse_

**But then it would annoy me and chew things the brat would put him up to it and then sparky would be grumbling about thievery and then throw a tantrum causing hundreds of deaths and me paperwork**

_Another woman husband dear…. Another woman I think that deserves one little tiny flying horse_

**Yes dear … I could always tell your father it was for you but then your mother would harp on at me for kidnapping you and then most likely that I am not eating enough cereal I swear she is obsessed**

_She only cares is that so wrong?_

**But she's a harpy and she hates me**

_How can you speak about my mother like that she is family_

**I am aware as she is my sister so i CAN call her a harpy and anyway we're all family**

_It not charitable to mention her harpy blood it's only from her great grandmother_

**Why do I have to be charitable?**

_Because when you're uncharitable you come up with unspeakable punishments. If I have to listen one more rant about how hungry and thirsty Tantalus is I will kill him again_

**Admittedly you have a point but he deserves it and it takes a nice picnic spot and I enjoy watching him struggle**

_But he's so whiny_

**I know dear just ignore him**

_And those old men in the Elysium fields constantly moaning about the good old' days _

**Why don't you visit the isle I'm sure you would prefer that**

_Yes I'm sure I would in the winter_

**The flowers are divine apparently it is too happy for my tastes**

_My mother would love it I'm sure_

**I'm not having that harpy in my kingdom but I'm sure she would**

_I'm dying in this unending hell this film has been on for 45 minutes and it feels like hours and I have to sit through another hour and a half_

**But hell is not unending**

_This one is._

**A new realm of the underworld interesting**


End file.
